


New Toys

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Scott, Cock Ring, Dom Peter, Dom Peter Hale, Domination, Eating out, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sub Scott, Sub Scott McCall, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek, Top Stiles, Vibrator, Whipping, ass eating, butt plug, light domination, nipple studs, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Scott and Stiles are in a relationship and discover that they're fans of kinky sex, with new twists every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm still not sure about this," Scott said uneasily.

Stiles sighed as he pulled his Jeep up the curb. "Look, you said you get super horny when I'm working, right?" Scott nodded. "Well, this will help. Now you'll be able to get yourself off without me." He turned off the car and slid out.

"I don't see why you can't just work less," Scott whined. "This store looks...filthy."

"That's the point. Look, I'd love to stay home and bang you all day, every day, but one of us needs to work, and you're busy with college. Plus, you're too pretty to be homeless, babe. You'd never survive." Stiles said with a grin. He walked over the store in question and held the door open for Scott.

Scott walked up the building tentatively, looking up at the big neon sign. 'Fatal Attraction', it read. Scott shuddered slightly, as he walked through the doorway.

As soon as they walked they were greeted by purple-haired girl who didn't even look up from her magazine. "Welcome to 'Fatal Attraction', where we kill your urges. I'm Becky, please let me know if you have any questions," she monologued disinterestedly. They stood there awkwardly until she looked up. "Yes!" she exclaimed, getting up and walking toward them excitedly. "Oh, HELL yes! All we ever get is bridesmaids and scared mommies. Finally, some gay guys! You are gay, right? Please tell me you're gay!"

Scott just gaped at Stiles wordlessly, who responded through shocked stutters. "Uh, well, uh, I am. Scott's technically, um, bisexual."

"Oh, this is delicious," she said, eyes gleaming. "My whole life has been building to this moment. What are you guys looking for? We have everything. Vibrators, penis pumps, fleshlights, whips, chains, handcuffs, clamps, shock wands, cock rings, everything. What's your kink?"

Scott would have rather just left then and there, but Stiles was getting into it. "No S&M this time, but I'll keep it mind for when Scott gets a little more experimental. No, we're actually looking for more masturbate-y stuff, of the insertional variety. Scott gets lonely when I'm at work," he said, flashing a saccharine smile at Scott.

Scott blushed. Did Stiles really have to get so descriptive? And Becky was oddly enthusiastic. She was chatting excitedly with Stiles as she guided them to a section full of vibrators and dildos.

"All right," she said, grinning, "what are we looking for?"

Stiles was about to reply when Scott cut him off. "Something safe. I don't want anything ridiculous. Just...something to keep me busy."

Stiles looked slightly disappointed, but said "You heard the man. Safe and sane. Whaddaya got for us?"

"Well," Becky said, turning around to grab a box off the wall, "this is our starter vibe. Average girth and length, various levels of vibration intensity, and completely waterproof. I call it "Mommy's Little Helper". She handed the box to Scott, who read it as Stiles looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Scotty," Stiles pleaded, "we can do better than that, can't we? What's the next step up?"

Becky turned around and grabbed a few more boxes. "These are the same basic design as the one in your hands, but with textures. These are for the soccer moms who are a little more brave than the average housewives. Let's see, we have "Ribbed For Your Pleasure", which has rings all the way down the shaft, "Flux Incapacitator", which varies in girth all the way down, and the ever popular "Naughty Knotty". It's got bumps and ridges all over. Lots of satisfied customers there."

"Now we're talking," Stiles declared. "What're you thinking, Scott? Anything catch your fancy?"

One had, in fact. The "Naughty Knotty" did look kind of...hot. And if it was popular, then it was probably good, right? "I like this one," he said. He was actually feeling a little bit aroused now. And Stiles was so excited, he was practically vibrating himself.

"Good choice," Becky said, returning the rest of the boxes back to the shelves. "Now, let's talk lube."

"Oh, we, uh, we already have some at home," Scott said, blushing. Why admitting that they had lube at home embarrassed him, he had no idea, but he turned tomato red anyway.

Becky led them to a rack of little bottles. "Not like the lube we have, I guarantee it," she said cockily. "You want the ultimate pleasurable experience, right? Well, here it is. We have hot, we have cold, we have hot then cold, we have flavored, we have glow in the dark, we have microbeads..."

She kept listing them off as Scott got more and more confused. Who needed this much lube? And who came up with these ideas? He interrupted Becky as she reached the shampoo and body wash section. "I'll-I'll take this," he said, grabbing one of the ones that heated up.

"Smart choice," Becky said, grinning. "Now, personal question: do you guys ever flip flop? Change it up? Role reversal?"

Scott blushed again while Stiles answered. "Sure, Scott's topped before. He prefers to bottom, but if he's in the right mood, then I'll ride him till dawn."

"Excellent, excellent," Becky replied with a smirk. "We carry a variety of fleshlights ready to receive you."

"What's a...fleshlight?" Scott asked, confused.

They followed Becky to the back corner of the store, which had rows of what looked like large black flashlights. She grabbed one and unscrewed the top, showing its contents to them. "It's basically a handheld fucking device," she explained. "It comes in three forms, mouth, vagina, and asshole. There are a bunch of textures for the inside, too. And they're real easy to clean. You just take 'em apart and toss 'em into the dishwasher."

Stiles nudged him. "What do you think, Scotty? You want one? It can't hurt."

Scott took one of the mouth models and opened it up. At first, it seemed like a weird idea, but it made sense. Plus, the lips looked exactly like Stiles'. If he used the lube that warmed up, it'd be just like a blowjob from Stiles. "I'll take this one," he said, sealing it back up.

"I knew I could get you to open up to new things," Becky sighed happily. She took them over to the register and rang up their items, chattering excitedly. "$43.78," she said as she finished bagging them.

"Wow, I thought that it'd be a lot more than that," Stiles admitted. "I always thought that sex toys were expensive."

"Oh, they are, but I used my employee discount," Becky said, flashing them a grin. "I'm hoping you two are repeat customers. Here are your toys. I dropped in our card with my name and number on the back. You boys call me if you need anything else."

Scott mumbled a thank you as he grabbed the bag and scooted toward the exit. He partially wanted to leave, but he also kind of wanted to get him and try this stuff out. His curiosity had been piqued.

"Don't forget to recommend us to your friends!" Becky shouted as they walked out.

* * *

"You ready for this, babe?" Stiles asked. Scott could literally feel Stiles' excitement as he started pulling their purchases out of the bag. It was three days later and Stiles finally had a night off. He had promised Scott that the next time he was free, they would try out the toys together. "I still can't believe you weren't even curious enough to try one of them," he said, laying them out on the night stand, along with a couple of small hand towels.

"I'd rather just wait and sleep with you," Scott said, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind. "Why are you so insistent that I try them, anyway?"

Stiles turned around and embraced Scott, who nuzzled his way into the crook of Stiles' neck. "I don't want you to have to delay pleasure because of me. Plus, school will be starting back up again pretty soon, and you like to get your stress out through sex. What are you going to do if I'm not home?"

"Jack off," came Scott's muffled response.

Stiles sighed. "That's sad, Scott, that's truly sad. What are you, 16? Besides, I always thought that sex toys were kind of...I don't know...sexy. The thought of you playing with yourself kind of gets me going," he admitted.

Scott looked up at Stiles. "Really? That's the sort of thing you like?"

Stiles nodded. "I don't know why. I can picture it in my head, and I'm already getting turned on."

Scott extracted himself from Stile's arms and picked up the vibrator, looking it over cautiously. "I suppose it can't hurt..." he said slowly.

Stiles kissed him soundly on the lips. "You're the best, Scotty."

He moved to grab the lube, but Scott grabbed his wrist, dropping the vibrator back on the bedside table. "But we've gotta get warmed up first," Scott said softly, his lips still brushing against Stiles' as he spoke. He pushed their lips back together in a deep kiss. Normally Scott was kind of quiet and submissive, but he always seemed to get more bold and confident during sex.

Stiles' hands ran down Scott's chest and stomach and pulled his shirt off, ripping off his own. As soon as it was visible, he began worshiping Scott's neck with his mouth. He rubbed Scott's muscular chest and gave his nipples and a squeeze and a light tug, eliciting an aroused moan from Scott.

They both dropped their pants and Scott guided Stiles back toward the bed, forcing him to sit down. Scott climbed into Stiles' lap, grinding slowly. He could feel Stiles' erection through their underwear.

Stiles broke the kiss off, gasping for air. "Ready now?" he asked breathlessly. Scott nodded wordlessly. He rolled off of Stiles and peeled off his briefs while Stiles popped open the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. "Bend over," he told Scott, who happily obliged.

Stiles covered his fingers in the lube, and worked his pointer and middle fingers into Scott's tight hole. Scott inhaled sharply and grabbed at the sheets as Stiles worked his fingers in and out. After a couple minutes. Stiles worked a third finger in and Scott moaned like a dog in heat. The lube didn't actually heat up per se, but created this kind of tingling sensation that made Scott's knees weak.

"You ready for the vibrator, babe?" Stiles whispered. Scott only nodded, eyes squeezed shut. "You're going to have to work it yourself. I wanna watch this."

Stiles tossed the vibrator and the lube to Scott and grabbed the fleshlight for himself. Scott was testing the vibration settings when Stiles interrupted. He now had his own underwear off and had the fleshlight open. "Hey, do these look like...my lips?" Stiles asked, showing them to Scott.

Scott blushed slightly. "Um...yeah. That's kind of why I got it..."

Stiles looked at it again and shrugged. "I'll have to try it out sometime." he muttered. "Always wanted to know what it would feel like to blow myself..."

Scott lubed up the vibrator and lined it up with his hole. He took a steadying breath and began to push it in. It was smaller than an actual dick, but it was also more rigid. He continued to move it in slowly until it was all the way in. He pushed it back and forth a couple of times, enjoying the tingling sensation of the lube.

"Try turning it on," Stiles said, his breath heavy. Scott looked over at him. He was kneeling on the bed slowly jacking himself off, his eyes glued on the rubber shaft penetrating his boyfriend. Scott twisted the end of the vibrator and almost jumped as it whirred to life. It was an odd feeling, but not unwelcome. He turned it up to a middling intensity and began to slide it back in and out.

It was unusual feeling, the tremors running throughout his body, but every time he neared his prostate, waves of pleasure overcame him. His dick throbbed and his breathing became short and ragged.

He looked over at his boyfriend. Stiles was stroking himself patiently, a cocky grin on his face. He leaned over and nibbled on Scott's ear, who whimpered in response. "You wanna take it a step further?" he asked. Scott nodded, clenching his eyes shut.

He gasped suddenly as he felt the fleshlight slide over his dick, slowly moving back and forth. Scott moaned as its textured inside stimulated the sensitive head of his penis. Stiles' other hand took over the vibrator, and Scott used both hands to brace himself against the wall.

Eyes still shut, his body was in sensory overload with everything happening to him at once. He didn't know whether to rock into the fleshlight pleasuring him or the vibrator penetrating him. Meanwhile, Stiles' mouth was doing wonderful things to his jaw, neck, and shoulder. "Stiles, I'm gonna-I need to-" he whispered in between short gasps.

Stiles upped the speed of the fleshlight and the intensity of the vibrator until Scott groaned loudly and came. His orgasm was intense, his hips bucking wildly into the rubber lips that so closely resembled those of his boyfriend. Stiles dropped the toys on the bed and began pumping himself furiously. "I'm so close, god, I'm so close..." he whispered. He suddenly shot all over his stomach, throwing his head back and letting out a cry.

As his breathing steadied, he lay down and cleaned himself off with one of the towels towel, passing one to Scott. Scott dried himself off and then settled down next to Stiles, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest. Stiles stroked Scott's hair absently. He gently kissed Scott's forehead, who returned it on Stiles' chest. "What did you think of the toys, babe?" Stiles asked softly.

Scott hummed contentedly. "I think they'll help when you're away. But I think they're more fun to share with you," he admitted.

Stiles laughed gently. "Well, in that case, we'll have to make a return visit to that shop. Her talk of handcuffs got me thinking..."


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m just so proud of you,” Scott said again. He leaned over from the driver’s seat and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, all right, just keep your eyes on the road,” Stiles said tersely. “I hate it when anyone besides me drives my baby. It’s terrifying. I don’t see why I couldn’t just drive...” His grip tightened on the handle of the door, his knuckles starting to turn white.

“Well, what kind of surprise would it be if I told you where we were going?” Scott said smugly. Besides, we’re celebrating your big promotion, so you shouldn’t have to work. Just leave it all to me. We’re gonna celebrate in style.” He gave Stiles a cocky look.

“Pffft, whatever,” Stiles scoffed. “I’d rather just have sex with you. That’s all the celebration I need...” He looked out the window, watching the city whiz by. Suddenly, he whirled around to face Scott. “Hey, why does this area look familiar? Have we been here before? I swear, I’ve seen all this before...”

He continued survey their surroundings as Scott grinned. Suddenly Stiles started bouncing in his seat. “The sex toy store!” he crowed triumphantly. “You’re taking me to the sex toy store!”

Scott laughed as he watched his boyfriend practically vibrate with anticipation. “I told you we were gonna celebrate in style!” He exclaimed. “Please, you thought I was gonna deprive you of celebration sex? Give me _some_ credit, Stiles.”

He pulled up in front of ‘Fatal Attraction’ and laughed again as Stiles got tangled up in his seatbelt and practically fell out of the car in his excitement. “Oh man, this is gonna be awesome, Scotty.”

Scott took Stiles by the hand and led him into the store. “You have no idea,” he whispered into Stiles’ ear before laying another kiss on his cheek.

Once they walked in, they were greeted with a loud “OHMYGOD”, followed by a purple-haired blur rushing toward them, arms outstretched. “I’m so excited you two are back!” Becky shouted, wrapping them in a bear hug. “Ugh, the other day, I had two different bachelorette parties in here. Both of them were in for like, half an hour giggling at things, and then left with a couple bags of gummi dicks. Women are the worst, I swear. But now you guys are here and everything is all better!”

“Well, you know what we’re here for,” Scott said with a devious smile. “Show us what you picked out.”

“Yes sir,” Becky replied, arching an eyebrow suggestively. She gave Stiles a sly smile and a wink before walking into a back room.

Stiles looked at Scoot, his face marked with confusion. “Have you two been planning something?” he asked. “Were you guys talking behind my back?”

Scott tried to look innocent. “Well, as soon as you announced that you were up for a manager position at the restaurant, I knew you would get it, so I dug around at home, found the card for this place, and gave Becky a call. She had lots - I mean LOTS – of ideas. If we had an unlimited budget, and she had her way, we’d never have sex the same way twice.”

“All right, but what would you have done if I hadn’t gotten the job?” Stiles asked curiously.

Scott shrugged. “We would have had consolation sex,” he said simply.

Just then, Becky emerged with two unmarked bags. “All right,” she said enthusiastically. “Let’s get started. Stiles, Scott filled me in on a few of your sexual fantasies and kinks, so I mixed and matched, and I think I found the perfect combo. Let’s get started.”

She reached into one bag and pulled out a leather paddle. “Our first item comes to us from Stiles’ love of domination, and Scott’s curiosity of what it would be like to be spanked. This paddle is made of hand crafted leather, and gives the most satisfying sound known to man. Observe.” She raised the paddle and brought it down upon her hand with a crack. Scott and Stiles got simultaneous shivers. “I rest my case,” she said with a coy smile.

She dropped the paddle back into the bag, and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. “Our next item stems again from Stiles’ domination kink as well as Scott’s submission kink. Apparently our little vanilla Scott has a streak of raunchy in him.” She smirked as Scott blushed.

She put the handcuffs away and reached into the second bag. "Finally, we have our coup de grace, an item that appeals to Stiles’ desire for roleplay. Gentlemen, I present to you...the cop uniform.” She pulled out a blue cop outfit, complete with sunglass, gloves, and boots. “This item pairs naturally with the handcuffs, and the rough, forceful aura will bring a new, punishing edge to the paddling. Well, what do we think?”

Stiles gaped wordlessly before finally spitting out “Is it weird that I’m already semi-hard?”

* * *

Scott sat on the bed waiting for Stiles. A soon as they had gotten home, Stiles had commanded Scott to wait in their room while he got changed. Apparently, the temptation offered by their new purchases was entirely too great for Stiles to handle. All he had said was “The safety word is banana hammock,” then he pushed Scott in and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Scott was wondering if Stiles was possibly a nymphomaniac when the door burst open and Stiles swaggered in, dressed up fully in the cop uniform. The sunglasses hid Stiles’ chocolate eyes, which made Scott feel slightly intimidated. He was also wearing the pair of fingerless leather gloves that Scott found very sexy, but even sexier were the paddle and the two sets of handcuffs dangling from his hip. Gone from his face was the usual bright, cheery smile: in its place was a stern look that only further intimidated and aroused Scott.

Stiles grabbed Scott by his upper arm and roughly spun him around. Scott felt a pair of handcuffs quickly click over his wrists and lock shut. He felt one of Stiles' hands snake around his hip and squeeze his thigh, while the other slid around his chest and started tweaking his nipple. "So, I hear that you're not cooperating with the authorities, is that right?” Stiles growled in his ear. Scott whimpered as he felt Stiles' rock-hard cock grinding into him through his pants. "It's too late to turn back now, boy. You have to deal with the consequences now."

His muscular arm wrapped completely around Scott's chest, pulling him back against Stiles and immobilizing him. Stiles' other hand undid Scott’s pants and started groping him. Stiles leaned in and started kissing Scott's jawline, teasing it with his tongue. Scott moaned and his penis quickly became erect, reacting to Stiles stroking it and fondling it gruffly.

Stiles released Scott, then pulled down his underwear. He sat on their bed and beckoned Scott over wordlessly. Scott shuffled over, feeling a little embarrassed being naked from the waist down. Stiles pulled Scott down so that he was ass-up over Stiles’ lap. Stiles unhooked the paddle from his belt and ran it across Scott’s bare bottom. “I’m going to teach you to cooperate,” he growled.

He brought the paddle down with a ‘whap!’ Then there was another. And then another. Stiles spread them out, spanking Scott agonizingly slow. Scott realized that the anticipation and anxiety he felt waiting for each new spank turned him on. Stiles liked feeling powerful. He let out a moan at a particularly hard smack. He felt his ass turn red, and his cheeks blushed maroon to match. He felt Stiles’ erection growing through his pants, pressing up against Scott’s hip. Scott whined at a couple more particularly hard paddles, then heard Stiles toss the paddle across the room. “I think it's time you pleasured me," Stiles snarled.

He stood them both up, and then ripped open his shirt, revealing his chest and abs. Stiles put his hand on Scott's head and forced him down onto his knees, bringing Scott eye level with his abs. He pressed Scott's face into them, and Scott was helplessly aroused by Stiles' musky scent. "Worship them," he rumbled.

Scott deeply inhaled Stiles' smell, and began licking and sucking his captor's muscular stomach. Stiles hummed contentedly as Scott's hot mouth exalted the glory that was Stiles' body. His hand ran through Scott's hair, directing Scott's face to various pleasure points on his body.

Suddenly, he forced Scott's head even lower, and Scott found himself kissing Stiles' crotch though his pants. Stiles hissed as Scott mouthed at it gently, rubbing its form across his face. "You like my big cock, don't you? Mmm, god, you are so good at that..."

He suddenly shoved Scott back against the bed. He unzipped the tight black slacks, and his long dick flopped out, staring straight at Scott. He took a step forward and put his hand back on Scott's head. "Open," he commanded. Scott did as he was told and dropped his jaw. Stiles instantly shoved himself into Scott's open mouth and essentially began fucking Scott's face. His hips slammed into Scott, and it seemed that every other second, Scott got a deep whiff of that intoxicating scent.

Scott was just starting to get used to his involuntary blowjob when Stiles pulled out. Wordlessly, he pulled Scott up and spun him around again. He heard Stiles fiddling around behind his back, and suddenly, his right arm was free from the handcuffs. "Wha-" he started to ask, but Stiles cut him off by pulling off his shirt, lifting him up, and throwing him on the bed. He quickly straddled Scott's chest and handcuffed his left wrist to the bedpost. He took the other cuffs from his hip and did the same with Scott's right wrist. As Scott tugged on the cuffs, he realized that he was completely at Stiles' mercy now that he was shackled to the bed.

Stiles watched as Scott struggled against his bonds. He started slowly stroking himself as he licked his lips. Scott became a little scared as he noticed Stiles trembling with excitement, a predatory look on his face. Stiles got off his bed and admired his handiwork, silently appraising Scott's bound and completely naked form. He leaned over and took Scott's half hard cock in his hand. With a devilish smile, he stroked it a couple times, then engulfed the entire thing in his warm mouth.

Scott flung his head back and moaned as Stiles' head slowly bobbed up and down. Stiles' tongue teased and probed the sensitive ridge of Scott's head, then moved to the small slit at the peak of the head. Scott desperately wanted to run his hand through Stiles' hair, to physically let him know how amazing this felt, but he was still cuffed to the bed, so all he could do was writhe in pleasure.

Stiles pulled off and let Scott's now rock-hard dick go, leaving Scott shivering and trembling on the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off over his shoes, leaving him in nothing but boots, a hat, and his sunglasses, which Scott found incredibly sexy. He grabbed a bottle of lube from Scott's bedside table, and quickly stroked himself to his full glory. He then kneeled on the bed in between Scott's legs. He lifted up Scott by his hips, and settled Scott's ass on his legs, and positioned himself at Scott's entrance.

Still holding Scott by his hips, he slowly forced his way into Scott's tight hole. He suddenly felt a mass of heat press up against him as Stiles hovered over him. He nuzzled Scott's neck and gently kissed it. Scott felt Stiles' hips press up against him, and realized that Stiles' full length was already inside him. He took a second to get adjusted, then kissed Stiles' temple and said "go".

Stiles slowly started pumping in and out of Scott. As he started picking up speed, he started thrusting harder and harder. Suddenly, a jolt of energy shot through Scott as Stiles slammed into his prostate. "FUCK!" he cried loudly. Stiles topped in a panic and whipped off his sunglasses. "Scotty, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. Scott shook his head, gasping for breath. "Fuck, baby, whatever you did, keep doing it. That felt AMAZING," Scott panted.

Stiles grinned and began slamming back into Scott with a passion. Scott moaned in ecstasy as Stiles stabbed his prostate over and over again. An overwhelming sense of euphoria came over Scott, and before long, he came all over his torso.

 Scott could feel Stiles slowing down inside of him. He pulled out, stroked himself a couple of times, and then spilled a huge load of his sticky seed all over Scott. He leaned over and kissed Scott passionately, then collapsed on the bed next to him.

 Scott heard Stiles groping around the ground for a second, and sighed in relief as he produced a set of keys. Without getting up, he unlocked one of Scott's cuffs and then set the keys on his chest with a cocky grin. "You do the other ones, I'm too tired."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles turned off the engine and slid out of the Jeep. “What does it say about us that this is where we go to celebrate all of our life events?” he asked, staring at the neon “Fatal Attraction” sign hanging above what was know their ‘usual’ sex toy store.

“It says that we have awesome sex and that we’re comfortable enough with each other that we can explore parts of our sexuality that might normally be taboo,” Scott said, hopping out of the car. Stiles winced slightly as he slammed the door behind him. “Besides, this is a double celebration. We’re celebrating both your birthday and my spring break, and since we can’t go on a booze cruise or whatever it is that rich people do, I figure that we can have some bonkers sex to make up for it.”

“You’ve changed in the last few months, you know?” Stiles observed. “You used to be kinda quiet and shy, but now you’re outgoing and…sexy. Not that you weren’t sexy before, but now you’re kind of outwardly sexual, and it’s really…hot.” Stiles said, tripping over his own words as Scott grinned. Stiles smiled back in spite of himself. “All right, you can drop the self-important look. We get it, you’re hot shit,” he groused.

Scott laughed and pulled Stiles toward him, arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m only more outgoing because of you,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I never really had any self-confidence until I met you and you made me open up. This is the best relationship I’ve ever had. I have never felt more connected or solid with anyone in my entire life, and it’s all because of how you made me feel.”

He pressed their lips together in a deep, sensual kiss that actually made a couple of girls across the street hoot at them. Scott pulled away, a scarlet blush highlighting his cheeks. “There’s a bit of that old Scott,” Stiles said with a laugh. He pulled Scott towards the door of ‘Fatal Attraction’. “Come on, let’s go find something to celebrate with.”

As soon as they opened the door they were greeted not with Becky’s usual squeals, but with a deep baritone voice reciting "Welcome to 'Fatal Attraction', where we kill your urges. I'm Derek, please let me know if you have any questions."

Stiles took a second in surprise before he responded. “Oh, uh, you’re not Becky. I thought she was supposed to be in today.”

Derek looked up from the book he was reading and gave the boys a once-over. Scott couldn’t help but notice the slight smile he got as e admired Stiles. “No, Becky called in sick today. Asked if I could sub. Can I presume that you’re Stiles and Scott?” he asked, slight smile turning into a full smirk. He slid over the counter in a way that was both condescending and arousing.

Now that he was in full view, Scott could see that he was just absurdly hot. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, which was very aptly named on him. He also had on a pair of tight black jeans that had a noticeable bulge in the crotch region. And he was hairy too. Not in an “ urban Sasquatch” way, but in a “hipster lumberjack” way. And he said hipster because of the clearly fake 50s horn rimmed style glasses he was wearing. All in all, he was incredibly sexy.

“Oh god, did Becky tell you about us?” Scott asked nervously.

“She sure did,” Derek replied, sauntering over to them. “She said that a couple of guys were coming in today that I needed to roll out the red carpet for and that I needed to give you guys whatever you wanted, including my employee discount. Although her descriptions really didn’t do you two justice,” he remarked, giving Stiles a look that could only be described as eye-fucking.

“Well all right!” Stiles said, grinning obliviously. “Do you have anything in particular for us?”

“Well, from what Becky told me, it sounds like you guys are good on fleshlights, vibrators, and costumes. How would you guys be interested in penis pumps?” he asked.

Stiles shook his head. “Not really our style,” he said. “Scott’s big enough without it.”

Derek nodded. “Okay, fair enough,” he said understandingly. “And congratulations,” he said to Scott as an after thought, throwing in a wink and a smile. Scott blushed deeply. “How about cock rings?”

Stiles shrugged uncertainly. “I dunno. Do they actually do anything?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Derek said enthusiastically. “They’re loose enough to allow you to sustain an erection, but tight enough to help you last longer, which helps you cum harder. They’re simple, but they’re my favorite toy.”

“Are they uncomfortable?”

“Maybe at first, but you get used to them. I mean, I’m wearing one right now,” Derek said with the smarmiest grin Scott had ever seen.

“Wait, really?” Scott and Stiles asked in unison.

“Yeah,” Derek said, bouncing up and down slightly. “I don’t know why, but I really love the feeling of something wrapped tight around my cock and balls. It’s just raunchy, you know?” he asked, biting his lip. Scott couldn’t help but notice the deep, unwavering eye contact he had been making with Stiles as he described how he liked his dick to feel.

“Good to know,” Stiles said, nodding slowly with a slightly awed expression. “We will circle back to the cock rings. Anything else that will blow our minds?” he asked.

Derek surveyed the store, mentally taking stock of the various items on the shelves. “There’s nothing out here that’s too spectacular, but I can check in the back. We have some specialty items that we keep back there for some of our more experienced and adventurous customers. I’ll be right back,” he said before jogging through a door near the checkout counter.

Stiles watched him leave. “Nice guy, huh?” he said as Derek disappeared.

“You realize he wants to fuck you, right?” Scott asked, perhaps a touch bluntly.

“I think he-wait, what?!” Stiles exclaimed. “What do you mean he wants to fuck me? He knows we’re together! Why would he want to fuck me?”

“Well, you’re kind of hot,” Scott said. “You’ve got a great ass. Did you seriously not pick up on it, the way he was describing his dick? I thought he was gonna whip it out right in front of us and show it off.”

“I just thought he was trying to sell us on the cock rings!” Stiles whispered, horrified. “I didn’t realize he was hitting on me!”

It was just then that Derek walked back through the door. “Okay, we’ve got a double-ended dildo, a couple of zappers that could be fun-”

Stiles interjected in a possibly inappropriate way. “WERE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON ME?” he yelled, sounding more panicked than angry. Scott did his best to soothe him, but to no avail.

“I-I-what?” Derek asked, taken aback. Scott had to admit, he was hot even when he was flustered.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Stiles asked, this time sounding more restrained and possibly filled with rage.

“I-Well-Those are two completely different questions,” Derek stammered, finally regaining some composure. “Of course, I want to have sex with both of you. You’re both super sexy. But I’m not going to hit on you when you’re in a relationship.”

Stiles just sort of gaped wordlessly at him, momentarily dumbstruck. Scott took this moment to cut in. “Wait, did you say that you wanted both of us?” he asked.

“THAT’S the part you’re concerned about?” Stiles hissed.

“I-Well, I mean…yeah. You’re both pretty hot,” Derek admitted semi-apologetically.

At this point, Stiles’ eyes were like dinner plates. He was actually speechless, an almost singular occurrence with Stiles. He kind of just stood there, mouth open, making seemingly random hand and arm gestures.

“Give us a minute,” Scott said, pulling Stiles out of Derek’s earshot.

“I-I just-Can you BELIEVE that guy?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Would you want to fuck him?” Scott asked directly.

Stiles made a number of bewildered faces before finally blurting out “What?” in the most disbelieving tone he could muster.

“If I were not an obstacle, would you want to fuck him?” Scott asked again slowly.

“I don’t know…maybe, I suppose. Yeah. I guess yeah. If I weren’t with you, I might want him slamming me until I was numb from the waist down. But-“

Scott cut him off. “I need you to trust me on this,” he implored Stiles.

Stiles looked unsure, but nodded slowly. “All right. I trust you. Like you said, I’ve never felt more solid in a relationship than I am with you. I trust you.”

Scott kissed him on the cheek, then led him hand in hand back to a very confused and scared looking Derek. “I have a proposal for you,” Scott announced.

“…Okay,” Derek replied hesitantly.

“How would you feel about a threesome?” Scott asked. Stiles squeezed Scott’s hand tightly, but said nothing.

“I…Wait both of you?” he said, slightly stunned.

“Yeah,” Scott said. “We’re both looking to have some interesting sex and I doesn’t get much more interesting than throwing another person into the mix. So what do you say?”

Yeah, that’d be great, I guess. If you guys are down, then I’m in,” Derek replied.

* * *

Scott walked into their living room to find Stiles walking in a mindless circle. Stiles only paced when he was really nervous, and the way he was going now, Scott honestly expected there to be a rut in the floor where he had been walking. It was three days after Scott had propositioned Derek, who was coming over today. Scott had decided to schedule their ménage a trois as soon as possible so that the anticipation couldn’t build too much, but it hadn’t seemed to have helped Stiles, who could go from relaxed to terrified almost instantly.

“We can always cancel if you don’t want to do it,” Scott said calmly, flopping onto the couch.

Stiles shook his head, perhaps a little too quickly. “I don’t want to cancel. At least, I don’t think I do. I dunno. It’s like, I want to try it, but I just feel anxious about it. Like, what if it’s just awkward? Or what if he’s bad at sex?”

Scott shrugged. “Then we’ll have some bad sex and laugh about it later. Like that time I got food poisoning.”

Stiles paused as he gave a little shudder. “Ugh, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to laugh at that. It was horrifying. We had to throw those sheets away.” He resumed his pacing, although it was noticeably less frantic. “I still just feel…anxious. Do you not feel that?”

“Not really,” Scott shrugged. “I mean, I’m a little nervous, but I’m kind of excited too. Mostly I’m just curious. I don’t thing I’ve ever been with a guy like Derek before. They’ve mostly had your build. I guess I have a type.” He flashed a grin at Stiles, who wasn’t paying attention.

“I have a confession to make,” Stiles said, wringing his hands. “I’ve never actually…been with anyone else besides you. Like, ever,” he said, cringing. “Does that make me sad?”

Scott sat up. “Wait, really? I mean no, no that doesn’t make you sad. But it’s really only been me? You had other boyfriends before me.”

Stiles stopped his pacing and faced Scott. “Uh…well, it never felt right before. I know it’s corny, but I was waiting for the right person, and that was you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before? We could have talked about it! Listen, if you want to cancel, it’s totally fine with me, I understand completely, just-“

Stiles held his hands up and shushed Scott. “It’s not like that anymore. I mean, I’m totally committed to you, but I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t curious to know what it’d be like to be with another guy. And I figure that as long as you’re involved, then I’m safe and – God, this is sounding stupid as it’s coming out of my mouth – and I’m not cheating.”

Scott stood up and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pressing their foreheads together. “Your feelings are never stupid,” he said softly. “All of your emotions and concerns are valid, and you shouldn’t be afraid to share them with me. I’ll always take you seriously, no matter how ridiculous you feel.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed like it got caught in his throat. His mouth opened and closed, trying to form words, but he remained wordless. Finally, as if he had ben holding in his breath, an “I love you” spilled out of his mouth all at once and he caught Scott in a sudden impulsive kiss.

It started out as light and sweet, their kiss an outpouring of emotion and relief, expressing what words couldn’t say. But as their lips started to move, it transformed into something passionate and exciting. Stiles’ hands tangled themselves in the hair on the back of Scott’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Scott’s clutched at Stiles’ back desperately, flexing in pleasure like a cat. He pulled Stiles backwards, falling onto the couch.

Stiles extracted his hands from under Scott and braced himself against the couch. He straddled Scott and thrust his tongue into his mouth, dominating his lover in the heat of the moment. Scott put up a weak resistance, but immediately gave up as Stiles began grinding in his lap.

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Stiles extracted himself from Scott, his cheeks flushed with excitement and exertion. Scott lay back against the couch, breathing heavily and letting out an involuntary whimper. “I almost forgot about him,” Stiles said, grinning at Scott. “Let’s bring him in so we can really get going.”

He walked over to the front door and swung it open. Derek stepped in, staring at the sizable bulge in Stiles’ crotch. He looked over to Scott who was still panting on the couch. “Did you two get started without me? I’m a little insulted,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Stiles said, slamming the door. He grabbed Derek by the collar an pulled him in for a kiss that could only be described as tonguefucking. Stiles massaged Derek’s massive pecs while Derek’s hands groped Stiles’ ass in a way that was almost pornographic. Scott was surprised to admit that seeing Stiles with another guy was actually really hot.

Stiles broke the kiss with a confused look. “What’s on your nipples?” he asked.

“It’s not what’s on them,” Derek said, pulling off his shirt, “it’s what’s in them.” Derek, as it turned out, had studs piercing both nipples, a first for Scott. “They don’t hurt, by the way. Anything you would do with each other you could do to me.”

Scott palmed himself through his jeans as Stiles immediately dropped down and sucked on one. His lip pulled back to reveal his teeth gently nibbling on Derek’s nipple. Derek’s head fell back and he moaned quietly as Stiles’ tongue and teeth played with Derek’s chest. As soon as his mouth migrated to one nipple, Stiles’ hand would find the other one, giving it gentle tweaks and tugs. Derek finally brought Stiles’ lips up for another quick kiss.

“You’re a lot more aggressive than I took you for,” he said, slightly breathlessly.

Stiles shrugged casually. “You caught me on a good day,”

Derek laughed. “As hot as you are, we’ve been neglecting your boyfriend,” he said, looking at Scott.

“Well, I didn’t want to disturb you,” Scott said, trying to sound nonchalant. “You seemed to be having so much fun together.”

“But I came for both of you.” Derek said with some serious bedroom eyes. “Care to join us?”

Scott stood up and walked up to Derek slowly. He hadn’t been nervous at any point before this, but now that Derek was standing in front of him with sin in his eyes, his heart couldn’t stop pounding. Derek gently pulled Scott into his embrace. They stared wordlessly into each other’s eyes before Derek swooped in and kissed Scott deeply.

If Scott’s mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied, he would’ve let out a “Holy fuck”. Derek might have looked and seemed rough and aggressive before, but he was very tender now. His tongue gently swirled around Scott’s, giving it little kitten licks that sent shivers down Scott’s spine. His hands ran down Scott’s sides, then cupped Scott’s bubble butt, squeezing it tenderly. Scott’s fingers caressed Derek’s bare chest, dipping down to feel each one of Derek’s perfectly sculpted abs.

Derek pulled away, breathing heavily. “Okay, wow. If you two are this phenomenal with foreplay, we’re gonna have some serious fun here. Is there a bedroom we can take this to?”

“Yeah, back here,” Stiles said. He led Derek down the hall, Scott following behind. The ambled into the bedroom, standing in a circle. “This, uh, this is it. So now what?”

“Now,” Derek said cockily. “We strip down to our underwear. We’ll drop trou at the same time. I’ve been told that if I do it first, it can be kind of intimidating.”

“All right, quit bragging,” Stiles said, peeling off his shirt. “You’re already made the sale, you don’t have to advertise the product anymore.” Derek laughed as he pulled off his pants. He was still in his boxers, but Scott could see why guys would be intimidated by Derek. Just the bulge alone made Scott’s heart skip a beat.

“All right,” Derek said as soon as they were all in their underwear, “we’ll let it all hang out on three. This is the point of no return, guys. Okay, three, two, one, DROP.” All three boys let their underwear slide down to their ankles.

Derek’s cock bounced up and down before settling. It was the largest dick Scott had ever seen his jaw actually dropped. Derek’s penis was magnificent. It was long and thick, with a big head that was a dark pink hue. It was veiny, but not to the point of being knotty. It was the type of dick that needed to be molded and had a cast of it displayed in a museum, with rubber dildos of it sold in the gift shop.

“Dude, are you part horse?” Stiles asked, just as dumbfounded as Scott. “That thing is monstrous.”

Derek grinned and actually blushed a little bit. “Well, now you know why I’m not shy. I’m not trying to sound conceited, but this guy is so beautiful that I actually considered going into porn. I still do sometimes.”

Stiles’ dick twitched a little bit as Derek stroked it a couple times. “With all due respect to Scott,” he said, “I have never wanted a to suck a dick more in my life.”

Scott nodded in agreement, his own dick so hard it was almost painful. “I’m right there with you. My mouth is dry, and yet somehow I’m drooling at the same time. I'm dying to know what it'd feel like in my mouth."

"Is that your famous cock ring?" Stiles asked, gesturing to the black band that tightly encircled Derek's cock and balls.

"Yeah," Derek said. "I like it tight to the point that it's actually strangling my junk a little bit. Plus, just thinking about being with you two made me rock hard, and I want this to last."

Stiles looked at Scott, licking his lips. "All right, which one of us will suck Moby Dick first?"

"You know, there's no reason why we can't suck it at the same time," Scott said, shrugging.

Derek nodded approvingly. "I like where this is going," he said, his voice ever so slightly smug.

Both boys dropped to their knees in front of him. Stiles began playing with Derek's balls with one hand, squeezing and pulling tauntingly. He began to lick the base of the shaft, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Scott, meanwhile, took the held the head of Derek's dick gingerly between two fingers. He stuck his tongue out and gently probed the slit at the end. His tongue circled the head a couple of times, slowly exploring and probing it. Derek inhaled sharply as Scott's tongue played with him. "You're both such fucking teases," he growled, one hand on the back of each of the heads. "Just fucking do it already.

Stiles grinned briefly before popping one of Derek's balls into his mouth and sucking on it. He repeated with the other one, applying then relieving pressure. Then he just, for lack of a better word, worshipped Derek's balls with his mouth, alternating between lick and sucking, switching between balls. Scott, for his part, finally put his mouth over the head of Derek's dick. He slowly began to bob up and down on it, only able to get a little more than half of it in his mouth at a time. It was so thick, it was a struggle His tongue still toyed with the slit, lapping up every drop of precut that leaked out.

Derek threw his head back and moaned. His hips slowly gyrated, thrusting his massive cock in and out of Scott's mouth gently. He suddenly pulled out, ignoring Stiles' whimper of disappointment. "You boys are fucking fantastic at that, but I don't want Scott's jaw to get sore. I'd hate for him to be able to use that fantastic mouth of his later."

"But I didn't get to suck it," Stiles whined.

Derek grinned. "Fine," he said, "you do that, and I'll make out with your boyfriend." Stiles instantly slid his mouth over Derek's cock and began sucking it vigorously. Derek pulled Scott up and began kissing him, much more aggressively this time. His tongue didn't gently prod this time, it forcefully felt its way around Scott's mouth. The hand that wasn't in Stiles' hair started groping Scott's ample ass. Suddenly, a finger started taunting Scott's hole, the tip threatening to slip inside and explore. At the same time, one of Stiles' hands started pumping Scott's dick roughly. Scott lasted for a couple of minutes, but it soon became almost too much, and he started whimpering into Derek's mouth.

Derek broke off the kiss, and moved his hand up to the small of Scott's back while Stiles stood up, wiping his mouth. "So, that was fucking awesome," he said. "I don't know what you've been eating, but you taste delicious."

"I know," Derek said mischievously. "I could taste myself in Scott's mouth. But I think we were working him too hard, because he just about came."

Stiles pecked Scott's cheek. "I was kind of going for a sensory overload feeling, which was apparently successful. I could feel his dick throbbing in my hand."

Derek pulled Scott in. "Are you ready for a little ass eating?" he asked, licking his lips suggestively.

Scott nodded, unable to speak. Derek pointed him toward the bed, and Scott crawled on top, waiting on all fours. Stiles sat down next to him, softly kissing his jaw and neck. Then Derek spread his cheeks apart and plunged right in.

Scott gasped, his knees and elbows buckling momentarily. Derek knew what he was doing. He wasn't just teasing or doing a precursors warm-up, he was actually tongue funking his hole. Scott moaned, his voice involuntarily high. He felt Stiles gently nibble on his earlobe before he whispered "Do you want me to dirty talk you, babe?"

"Yes please," Scott said breathily. Scott's exes had dirty talked to him before, but no one had a knack for it like Stiles did. He knew exactly what Scott wanted to hear and what to say to set him off.

"Do you like him eating you out, babe? Do you like him eating out your tight little hole?"

Scott nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Derek's tongue pushed in and out of Scott's hole, slicking it up.

"Mmm, yeah. He's gonna get you all nice and warmed up for when he fucks you. Do you want that, babe? Do you want him to fuck you with his big cock?"

Scott nodded again, whimpering slightly. Now his tongue had pushed in and stayed, swirling around, exploring inside of Scott.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna stretch out that tight little hole of yours. His cock is so big that your ass will ache for days. He's gonna make you scream for more. He's going to pound you so hard that you won't even be able to walk. He's gonna fuck you like the dirty little slut you are. Do you want him to fuck you like the little slut you are?"

"Oh god, yes," Scott panted. Derek's tongue slipped out and started flicking back and forth over Scott's hole teasingly. It circled the entrance, delicately playing with it.

"Then say it."

"I want him to fuck me like the little slut I am," he whispered.

"Louder."

"I want him to fuck me like the little slut I am," Scott said, slightly louder.

"Like you mean it!"

"I want him to fuck me like the little slut I am!" Scott cried.

Derek stood up, letting go off Scott. "Then let's get to it," he said gruffly. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the bedside table, liberally slick up his cock, and all in one motion, slipped inside of Scott.

Scott cried out as a cocktail of feelings bombarded him. He could feel himself constrict and squeeze Derek's cock. But as big as Derek was, Scott felt no pain. The combination of Derek's tongue and Stiles words had relaxed him and loosened him to the point where even something as thick as Derek's dick didn't cause him pain.

Derek wasted no time in begin to slam into Scott. He took Scott's words to heart, fucking him rough and hard. Scott moaned loudly, but was soon silenced as Stiles put his own dick in Scott's mouth and started thrusting.

Scott was now getting fucked from both ends. Derek was behind him, holding him by the hips and pounding into him like he was trying to teach him a lesson. Derek's huge dick continually brushed up against Scott's prostate, the bundle of nerves sending electronic pulses to his own cock, which was leaking precum profusely. Stiles was in front of him, fucking his face. Scott could taste Stiles' precum, which was both salty and sweet simultaneously. He forced it all the way into Scott's throat, causing him to slightly gag every once in a while.

Scott was in a state of complete euphoria. He absolutely loved being dominated by both men. He knew he was usually submissive in bed, but this was an entirely new level. He realized that both of them were treating him like a sex toy, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of being used, subjected to the whims of the two men fucking him.he imagined scenarios where they were in complete control of him. He could be tied to the bed, and both boys could take turns fucking him, drenching him their cum. They could spank him and punish him for some wrong he had committed. He even imagined both of them fucking his tight little hole at once, stretching him out as they both slammed into him, pushing him to his absolute limits.

Just then, Derek pulled out, and Stiles followed suit. Scott almost collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. "I want to try something," Derek said to Stiles. "I want to lay down on the bed and have Scott ride my dick while you ride my face. How does that sound?"

Stiles looked down at Scott. "That sound good to you, babe?" he asked. Scott only nodded in reply, still short of breath. "We're in," Stiles said with a grin. "I always wanted to know what this would feel like."

Scott moved over and Derek assumed the position, holding his dick straight up in the air. Scott knelt over Derek's hips and slowly lowered himself onto Derek's cock. He moaned as it slid all the way into him, stretching his hole. Stiles did the same over Derek's face, and his eyes just about rolled into the back of his head as Derek began to eat him out. He began to stroke his dick slowly, enjoying the sensation of Derek's extremely dexterous tongue.

Scott began to slowly grind on Derek's hips, feeling Derek's dick shift around inside of him. Suddenly, it rubbed against his prostate and Scott shuddered. He began to bounce up and down on Derek's cock, feeling it brush against his prostate.

It wasn't long before Derek's dick began throb. His hips started to buck slightly, then strongly and unevenly. Then, with one final thrust, he came. Scott could feel it explode inside him, filling him with warmth. The sensation proved to much for Scott, and he came all over Derek's stomach. Stiles, who had been watching the hole thing breathlessly, gave his dick a couple of final pumps and he came on Derek's chest.

Both boys removed themselves from Derek and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. They rested there for a while, a mess of sweaty bodies, limbs strewn about and chests heaving. It was with an exhausted groan that Scott pulled himself up, sliding off the bed. "I'm a fucking mess," he said. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me."

Derek slowly sat up and sighed. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said, examining his torso. "This stuff is terrible to clean up once it dries."

Stiles practically bounced off the bed, somehow humming with energy. "Well, if you're both going, why not make it a party?" he asked with a grin.

"Fine," Scott said exasperatedly, "but no monkey business. I am all sexed out." He leaned against the bed frame, his legs a little tired still.

"I make no promises," Stiles replied slyly. As he strode past Scott, he gave his ass a light slap. All Scott could do was groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the serious delay. School has been absolute hell, and I'm working almost non-stop. The first half of this chapter has been ready for about a month, and I finally sat down and hammered out the second part in about five hours. This is probably the longest single chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment, I love hearing from you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles? Are you home?” Scott called into the apartment. He was met with silence. He dropped his keys on the table by the door and wandered through the apartment. Stiles had been home alone for a few hours, so it was entirely possible that he had gotten bored and gone out looking for some entertainment. The best thing to do would just be to wait until Stiles got back.

The plan was to slip into some sweats and watch something to decompress (graduating was stressful), but all of that flew out the window once he entered the bedroom. Stiles was perched on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but high heels and a matching set of a pink lacy bra and panties. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he said enticingly. He took three steps of confidence and seduction, then collapsed as one of the heels snapped under him.

Scott rushed forward. “Oh my god, are you okay?” he asked with concern.

“These shoes were $60!” Stiles shouted. “I had to wait for two weeks for these heels to ship and I wear them once and they break!”

“Yeah, fine, but did you hurt yourself?” Scott asked amid Stiles’ shrieks. He gingerly felt around the ankle of the foot whose heel broke off. “This feels sprained,” he muttered to himself. He carefully lifted Stiles up and laid him on the bed. “Stay here,” he said to Stiles, who had mercifully reduced to quiet grumbling.

He returned with an ice pack and started nursing Stiles’ ankle. He looked at Stiles, who was sitting up against the headboard, arms folded, legs crossed, and avoiding eye contact. “So, cross-dressing, huh?” he asked casually.

Stiles sniffed, the way he did to preserve his pride when he was feeling sensitive. “I thought it would be sexy,” he said defensively. “I thought that I would try to play into your bisexual side.”

“And I see you shaved. Like, everything. You shaved everything.”

“I was going for a look.”

“I see, I see…was that look ‘14 year old experimenting with gender identity’?”

“ALL RIGHT, YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON’T NEED YOUR SASS. I TRY TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU AND I GET TREATED LIKE THIS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT-?”

Scott laughed as Stiles dove into a clearly planned retort. He left the ice pack resting on Stiles’ ankle and crawled up to rest his head on Stiles’ shoulder, giving soft, pacifying kisses to his neck. “I appreciate the effort, but if I wanted to be with a girl, I would be with a girl. I want to be with you.”

“Well, I know _that_ ,” Stiles said. “But I just thought-”

“Then stop thinking,” Scott murmured into his neck. “I don’t need you to be anyone else other than yourself.” He pulled out of the crook of Stiles’ neck and looked up at him. And occasionally a police officer. You make a hot police officer.”

Stiles leaned over and kissed Scott’s forehead. “Noted. And I’ll find a fun way to celebrate for your graduation. Because you deserve that much.”

xXxXx

“Here, open it,” were the first words Stiles said as he walked back into the house. Scott was sitting in the living room completing his online graduation orientation when Stiles had strolled in, tossing a non-descript box to him. Scott, with slight trepidation, peeled off the tape and reached inside.

“I don’t…why?” he asked, pulling out a vibrating butt plug and cock ring. He felt something else rattling around the bottom of the box and pulled out a remote control with options labeled things like ‘frequency’ and ‘intensity’. “Okay, I don’t know what you’re planning for this, but I already don’t like it.”

Stiles grinned, flopping down across the couch. “Hey, I promised you a sexy times present, right? I delivered. I figure that we can use it when you’re cuffed to the bed or something, just to add a little element of teasing.”

“You MAYBE had intentions of using this when I’m in bondage, but I’m not stupid,” Scott said accusatorily. “You wanted to use this when we’re out in public. I’m not stupid, Stiles. And I’ve almost got the degree to prove it.”

Stiles looked like he might protest for a second, then gave in under the pressure of Scott’s reproachful glare. “I…All right, yes, that was the primary goal, but would that be so bad? And before you answer, imagine it: us, somewhere crowded, with that thing buzzing up against your prostate. You’re getting harder by the second, and no one around us knows it, only you and me. He got up and stalked across the living room, putting Scott’s laptop to the side and straddling his lap. “Imagine your dick straining against your underwear, begging for release, begging to be whipped out and played with. You’re trying to keep your cool, but it’s getting harder and harder to keep up the appearance. You’re going to beg for it, beg to be pleasured…” Stiles purred in his ear.

Scott was admittedly very turned on by this, but he was not to be deterred. “Okay, this all sounds nice, but I know better now. You could sell me on growing a mullet if you made it sound sexy enough. But I know that it’s objectively a terrible idea.”

“So was a threesome with a stranger, but look how that turned out. Derek comes over at least once a month, usually more. We like that, don’t we? Imagine how well this could turn out. Give me a half hour and I can turn you into a whimpering, horny mess.”

Scott looked down at the toys in hand, struggling to clear Stiles’ images from his mind. “…All right, fine,” Scott finally relented. “But we don’t go higher than 30% power, and I reserve the right to remove them at any time.”

Stiles was already crowing with delight. “I knew it! You won’t regret this, Scott, I promise!”

* * *

Scott held out on using them until the week after he actually graduated, feigning exhaustion and lack of sexual interest. But Stiles wouldn’t be refused for long. Scott agreed to finally use the toys when Derek offered to take the two of them out to a graduation dinner.

Scott figured that (a) if anyone would be cool with what was happening, it would be Derek, and (b) Derek wouldn’t take them anywhere ritzy. But he dressed nicely anyway at Derek’s request, with the currently inactive cock ring tight around his dick and butt plug lubed and stuck firmly up his ass. He was absolutely nauseated, therefore, when the three of them arrived at an excessively nice, upscale restaurant. “Derek,” he hissed,” we can’t afford this place!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek said casually. “My uncle owns the place. He gives me a pretty heavy discount. And if my date is hot, he usually comps their meal too. We’ll be fine.”

Scott was about to protest further, but Stiles shushed him. “You don’t want to be rude, love. Who knows when an opportunity like this will arrive again?” he said quietly, flashing a smile that was too dark to be impish, but too playful to be demonic. They walked into the restaurant, Scott following them with slight trepidation.

As soon as they were inside, a man who looked to be in his mid-to-late 30s greeted Derek. “Nephew,” he said with a grin, “you’ve graced my humble establishment with your presence yet again. And with guests of such…high caliber.” He embraced Derek, but looked over his shoulder at Scott, sizing him up like a hungry wolf does to a particularly attractive rabbit.

The man was exceptionally attractive. Even under his expensive looking suit, he looked to be very muscular, and he walked with the gait of a man who had nothing to overcompensate for.

“It’s a special occasion, Uncle Peter,” Derek said, gesturing towards Scott. “My friend Scott here just graduated, so we’re here to celebrate.”

Peter stalked towards Scott, and Scott swore that if this man were a cartoon, he would have been licking his chops hungrily. “Well, then allow me to congratulate you properly,” he said with a sly wink, sticking out his hand.

Scott was about to grasp it when the butt plug suddenly spiked with vibrations. The shock was enough that Scott gasped and unconsciously thrust forward and fell into Peter’s arms. “I-oh my god-I’m so sorry, must’ve tripped-oh my god, this is so dumb,” Scott spluttered, blushing furiously. He righted himself, and shot a furious glare at Stiles, who was barely concealing his uproarious giggles.

“Well,” Peter said, straightening his jacket, “I’m just glad I could be here to break your fall. And please, allow me to cover your meals. Bright, young men like yourselves shouldn’t have to pay to celebrate your accomplishments. Let me show you to your table.” He gestured to the waiter for three menus, and guided them into the dining room (his hand staying rather low on Scott’s back the entire time).

Once they were seated and Peter had insisted on ordering some appetizers for them, they were finally alone to talk. “So, Scott, that fall was really spectacular,” Stiles teased.

“I’m going to murder you when we get home,” Scott said, glowering. “There was no part of that that was funny.”

“If it makes you feel better, Uncle Peter probably got a kick out of it,” Derek offered. “Plus it gave him a chance to feel you up a bit. If anything, it helped sweeten the deal for him.”

“Does your uncle _always_ hit on your date, or are we just that hot? I mean, I figured that he’d check us out, but for a second there, I thought that he was going to fuck Scott in the middle of the lobby,” Stiles mused.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Derek said sheepishly. “He can be a little…predatory. He really took a liking to Scott though. So, he might…you know, come back and hit on you. Sorry if that’s creepy. I could talk to him…”

Scott shook his head. “It’s fine. I really don’t mind. And if it gets me free dessert, I’ll flirt right back.” He and Derek started laughing, but he gasped again as the cock ring slowly began vibrating. He glanced over at Stiles, who was grinning again.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, concerned.

“I-yeah, I’m-I’m fine,” Scott said, acclimating to the feeling of his dick pulsating. A slight blush began creeping across his cheeks as he felt himself getting hard. Thankfully, the arrival of the appetizers ceased any further discussion.

Throughout the meal, Stiles continually taunted Scott with sudden spikes in intensity, gradual build ups, and randomly alternating between the plug and the ring. Scott squirmed uncomfortably through the duration of the meal accidentally letting out the occasional gasp or whimper. Derek seemed concerned at first, but Scott managed to convince him that he was just wasn’t used to being in a place as fancy as this, and Derek seemed satisfied.

Stiles saw to it that Scott remained uncomfortably hard throughout the meal, edging him relentlessly. He knew Scott’s warning signs well enough that he could bring Scott to the brink of orgasm without it actually happening. And Scott was keenly aware of the fact that he could remove the vibrators at any time, but he also knew that Stiles would take that as some kind of personal victory, and he wasn’t prepared to give Stiles the satisfaction of beating him.

But his breaking point came soon enough at dessert. Peter served this course personally, and he seemed to know his audience well, as he came bearing chocolate lava cake. Stiles was downright cruel at this point. The plug buzzed away at a steady rate, and no matter how Scott shifted, he couldn’t get it to stop rubbing against his prostate. The ring pulsed at a steady rate, Scott’s dick throbbing desperately.

Peter served Derek and Stiles first, looking like he was gearing up for a speech for Scott. But as he served Scott, he dropped a napkin, and amidst Scott’s spluttered protests, he quickly stooped down to pick it up. This brought him face to face with Scott’s huge, raging erection. Scott blushed furiously, words escaping him. Peter however, just cocked an eyebrow and smirked, sashaying away with air of delight.

Scott, still struggling to find words, excused himself from the bathroom and practically ran to the bathroom, followed quickly by Stiles. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, that was so embarrassing,” Scott said, his voice muffled by his hands covering his face.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott comfortingly. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think Peter minded. If anything, I think it made him like you more. Of course, if we ever came back here, he’d probably have you served to him as his own personal meal.”

Scott just groaned, now pressing his face into Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles grinned and pressed forward. “You know, now that I think about it, that’s kind of hot. I mean, imagine you naked and tied up on a table in the middle of that restaurant. Peter’s sucking on that big dick of yours and getting ready to fuck you while Derek’s got his monstrous cock in your mouth. I’d probably just sit by the wayside and watch. In my mind, you’re my favorite porn star.”

“You’re the worst,” Scott said, his face making an appearance for the first time in a couple of minutes. “The absolute worst.”

Stiles pecked his cheek. “I’m aware. Do you want me to remove the plug and ring?” Scott nodded and allowed Stiles to lead him into a stall, where he promptly dropped his pants.

Scott’s dick bounced out, still standing straight up. “Damn,” Stiles said admiringly, “I got you fucking hard, didn’t I?” He grabbed it and gave it a couple of slow strokes, while Scott moaned quietly. He leaned over to Scott and whispered “I don’t think we can let this go to waste…”

Scott turned around and stuck his ass out. “Pull it out. Pull it out and fuck me,” he begged. Stiles, pulling his own rapidly hardening dick out with one hand, grasped the plug and slowly, tauntingly pulled it out. He immediately stuck a finger into Scott’s ass and fucked Scott with it. “You’re so loose, Scotty. So nice and loose for me…”

He turned Scott around and lifted him up, one arm underneath each leg. Scott, braced against the wall, lowered down onto Stiles’ dick slowly. He let out another moan as Stiles filled him and began fucking him slowly.

Then Stiles bent over and began teasing the head of Scott’s dick with his tongue. He ran it over the sensitive head agonizingly slow, his lips occasionally enveloping the head and giving it a quick suck. Scott whimpered quietly, his hands gripping the top of the stall over his head.

It wasn’t long before Scott was coming in Stiles’ mouth, barely biting back a scream of ecstasy. Stiles’, in keeping with the night’s theme of teasing, kept sucking, driving Scott’s body into quiet spasms, his muscular body jerking helplessly as Stiles’ mouth drove him further and further.

Stiles finally let him down, directing Scott to his knees. He fucked Scott’s face for a couple of minutes, Scott looking up at him like an obedient puppy. He finally came, filling Scott’s mouth with his cum. He pulled Scott back up on his feet, the two exchanging one last salty kiss.

“Let’s get back,” Stiles’ said, his breath slowly rerunning to normal after their exertion. “He’ll be wondering what happened. I’m actually surprised that he didn’t come looking for us.”

“What do we tell him?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Nothing. The big baby will be hurt that we didn’t include him.”

“And what do I do if Peter hits on me?”

“You let him fuck you and then tell me everything immediately. That is one hot daddy of a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had written myself into a corner with the last chapter, but I proved myself wrong and then some. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am genuinely sorry that this took so long. It has been a hellish few months, filled with moving to a new university, applying and interviewing to work for a certain global entity fronted by a cartoon mouse, Dungeons and Dragons, and developing a dangerous passion for pho. Needless to say, I am exhausted. But anyway, please enjoy his XXXL (see what I did there?) chapter.

Scott examined the rows of peanut butter, trying to find the specific jar Stiles had requested. While Scott was job-hunting with his newly earned degree, Stiles was assigning Scott errands and housework to “keep him out of trouble”. Today’s task was grocery shopping with Stiles’ meticulous grocery list.

Scott really had to admire Stiles’ organization and specificity. He had included brand, size, and price on his list, as well as clipping several coupons to be used. He had also issued Scott a very stern warning about going off the list due to conniving sample givers. Stiles knew that Scott was prone to trusting people, especially people who were giving him free food.

He was so engrossed in choosing the proper product that he didn’t even notice the man approaching him from behind. “Hello Scott,” a voice purred in his ear. Scott jumped and whipped around to find an impeccably dressed Peter Hale. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Peter said, grinning slightly.

“You didn’t, I’m fine,” Scott lied. “What are you doing here? Surely this isn’t where you get groceries…”

Peter nodded, holding up a basket of food. “I’m not a chef, I just pay them. But enough about me. How is graduated life treating you?”

Scott shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m still job-hunting and running errands to keep busy. By the way, I never got the chance to thank you properly for that dinner.”

Peter waved his hand dismissively. “Your appreciation and enjoyment of the meal was thanks enough. Although I did notice that you had a…physical reaction. An impressive one at that.”

Scott blushed. He genuinely had no idea how to react in this situation. He tried to reply, to say anything, but he could only stutter wordlessly. In this moment, Stiles would have (accurately) called him a hot mess.

Peter laughed. “It’s fine, Scott. It happens. To be honest, I’m more intrigued than insulted. My nephew Derek and I have a fairly candid relationship, and he’s told me about your, shall we say…exploits together?”

He leaned towards Scott and slipped a business card into Scott’s pocket, grazing his thigh suggestively in the process. “Let me know if you want to try me on for size,” he whispered in Scott’s ear. As Peter strode away, a shiver ran down Scott’s spine and there was a definite stirring in his pants.

* * *

“I think the real question is which one of us gets to tell Derek that his uncle hit on you,” Stiles said, grinning ear to ear. Scott had returned from grocery shopping and spent a considerable amount of time fretting about what to do with Peter Hale’s invitation. As soon as Stiles had come home, Scott had started babbling, words spewing forth from him like a faucet. Stiles had eventually managed to calm Scott down and moved him to their bed, where they sat presently, discussing the situation.

“What? No, it’s not,” Scott replied, somewhat rankled. “He for real hit on me. Honestly, if he could have, I think he would have fucked me in the middle of the aisle.”

“Would you have let him?”

“I-What? I don’t think-I mean…I don’t know?” Scott stammered.

“If it’s something you’re interested in pursuing, I won’t stop you,” Stiles said. “But it’s up to you. Are you interested?”

Scott was flummoxed. “I-I don’t…know. I mean-he’s hot, but…I don’t-I don’t want to cheat on you…”

Stiles scooted closer to Scott, wrapping his arms around him. “Scott, you won’t be cheating on me. First of all, I know that you’ll always be honest with me, just like you are right now. Second, I’m at least 98% sure that no matter who you’re with for the night, you’ll still come back to me. Plus, it’s just sex. I know I kind of freaked out when Derek hit on me, but you helped me see that there’s a difference between our intimate relationship and some random hook-up. As long as you keep being honest with me, we won’t have any problems.”

“You promise?”

Stiles sighed. “Look, Scotty. I get where the apprehension comes from. When you invited Derek to sleep with us, I was terrified. And I remember that when we first hit up that sex toy shop, you were pretty nervous too. And what did both of us find out?”

“That we’re really kinky?”

“No. Well, yes, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make. What I’m trying to say is that we were both scared to explore new sexual territory, but it ultimately made our relationship stronger. This is just like that, even if I won’t be there for it. This might even be good for us, because he might be able to give you something that I can’t.”

Scott settled into Stiles’ neck, laying a couple of light, affectionate kisses on his boyfriend. “Thank you for being so understanding. And smart. And sweet. I love you so much,” he murmured into Stiles’ neck.

“I know, baby,” Stiles said softly. “Now go get fucked by our good friend’s hot uncle.”

* * *

Scott took a deep steadying breath, then pushed open the double doors he stood in front of. A couple of days after talking things through with Stiles, he was entering the office building that Peter had listed on his business card, and his heart was racing. He had given Peter a call, and Peter had invited him to stop by to “discuss matters further”. On the one hand, Scott was incredibly nervous. He had never done anything like this before, and it was nerve-wracking.

On the other hand, it was all so exciting, too. He had never done anything like this before. He’d never been with an older man, never mind one as handsome as Peter. He also wasn’t one for having “flings”. He wasn’t sure what had come over him with Derek. Maybe it was the normally in-control Stiles being so flustered that gave him the confidence to initiate the action, but either way, it appeared to be a fluke.

The waiting room for the office was nice. It was modern and flashy, yet not obnoxiously so. Essentially, it was the same as Peter: cool, calm, and effortlessly elegant. His receptionist, a young, exceedingly handsome man, greeted him. “Good afternoon. Do you have an appointment?”

Scott nodded quickly. “I, um-yes. I made one a couple of days ago.”

The man waited a couple of seconds, looking at Scott expectantly, before asking “Your name?”

“Oh!” Scott said, blushing and feeling rather dumb. “Right. Um, Scott. Scott McCall.”

The man smiled ever-so-slightly patronizingly before saying “One moment, please.” He fiddled with his computer for a minute, staring intently at the screen. The he picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers, and said softly, almost reverently “Your two o’clock is here,” before hanging up. “He’ll see you now,” the man said. “Right through the door to the left.” His tone was professional, but his stare followed Scott icily.

Peter’s office was similar to the lobby, but darker and even more impassive. Awards lined one of the walls, but weren’t lit up in any special way. Stiles would’ve called it a “ballsy move”. Strangely, Peter was nowhere in sight.

Scott was about to go back and ask the receptionist if there was another office he was supposed to go into, but just then a piece of non-award wall swung open and Peter strode out, holding a couple of drinks. “Good afternoon, Scott. You’re looking well.”

“I, uh, you too,” he said somewhat lamely. In truth, Peter looked gorgeous. The dark suit and deep purple shirt he was wearing hugged his tight frame. Scott couldn’t help but notice that instead of a tie, Peter had just unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt, hinting towards a supremely defined chest. Scott immediately regretted his choice of jeans and polo shirt.

Peter seemed not to care though, putting the drinks down on an end table near a couple of plush leather chairs. “Come join me. I wasn’t sure what your drink of choice was, so I went with a beer. You seem like that kind of guy.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Scott replied. Truthfully, he was a soda kind of guy, but he didn’t want to seem like a teenager. Scott sunk into the chair and took a sip of the beer as Peter enjoyed some of his red wine. Scott was in no way an expert on beer, but he could tell that whatever he was drinking was expensive. “Your receptionist out there is kind of…aggressive,” Scott observed between sips, doing his best to seem casual

Peter chuckled. “Jackson has a jealous streak running through him, I’m afraid. He’s very possessive of me. Somehow I find it endearing. And he is like gymnast in bed. He can contort himself into positions you can’t imagine. Maybe I’ll have you two together one night…Anyway, I wanted to meet with you so that we could go over some plans for our, shall we say, entanglement.”

Scott nodded. “Okay. I don’t know what you’re into, but I’m down for most things.”

Peter smirked. “Oh trust me, I know. Derek and I have discussed the intimate details. All about how flexible you are, how you moan when you’re all tied up, and especially how desperate you get to have a dick inside of you.”

Scott’s entire face flushed at once and he choked on his beer, causing Peter’s grin to widen. “I, uh, I knew you guys talked, but I didn’t know you talked THAT much,” Scott stammered between coughs. “You two must be VERY close.”

Peter shrugged lightly. “It’s just the two of us, and I’m really not much older than him. We grew up more like brothers than nephew and uncle. We’re very open with each other. But enough about Derek, this is about you and me. I have an idea, but I want to know how you feel about it.

Peter sat back and sipped his wine again, watching Scott with cat-like vigilance.

“You are a beautiful specimen of a boy that I would love to punish for hours on end. If you’re up for it, then I would sincerely love the opportunity to discipline you. I’d start it off lightly, of course. I envision spanking, maybe some paddling, bondage, and maybe a couple of easy toys. It’s all very safe, I promise. You can ask Jackson. I’ve worked him up to the advanced activities. In fact, I could invite Jackson so you can see everything done to him first.”

“I mean, if you’re willing to start me off easy, then I’d be into it,” Scott said. “I kind of like the idea of someone having control of me. It’s kind of…hot. I mean, Derek or Stiles have cuffed me to the bed before, but I’d like to have the real thing. I’m just not sure how…good at it I’d be. I’m not really all that flexible.”

Peter hummed understandingly. “That’s absolutely a valid concern. Please rest assured knowing that I am an expert in bondage and body positioning and that I know how to work you so that you so that you are attractively displayed while still entirely comfortable. And we’d have code words. ‘Green” means that I’m free to keep going, ‘yellow’ tells me to slow down a little bit, and ‘red’ gets me to stop completely and immediately. It’s very safe, I promise.”

Scott nodded, comforted. “I’m…I’m in then. And you can invite Jackson if you want. I mean, I’m fine either way. I don’t mind other people being thrown into the mix.”

Peter grinned again. “You know, you don’t have to do this for free. Jackson is rewarded handsomely after each session. I’ve actually never propositioned a boy without him asking for something in return. I didn’t expect you to be so much of a submissive.”

“Oh, I’m not doing it to pick up a sugar daddy or something like that,” Scott replied. “I’m doing it because…well, I guess because I trust you. If you say I’d enjoy it, then I’m willing to try it.”

Peter looked taken aback. He sat back into his chair, looking at Scott with looked like perplexed fascination. Scott felt just a touch awkward, so he took another sip of beer, trying his hardest (and failing, to be quite honest) to not make eye contact. Finally, Peter spoke again. “Scott, you are a rare kind of person. I am intrigued in the best way possible by you.”

Scott’s only response was to offer up a confused “Thank you?”, which elicited a large laugh from Peter. The rest of the visit was fairly precursory, Peter giving the time and details of the meeting to Scott. He then, much to Scott’s surprise, spent quite a bit of time asking Scott about his passions, hobbies, schooling, and the like, taking genuine interest in Scott’s replies. All in all, it was a bizarre meeting for Scott. And as he left, he couldn’t help but notice jealousy seething from Jackson.

* * *

Scott showed up at Peter’s house a week later, freshly shaved, showered, and wearing no deodorants or colognes, as instructed. Although, to say Peter’s “house” was a gross understatement. It honestly looked like a slightly smaller palace of Versailles. Scott made his way through a delivery gate on one side of the property that was left unlocked, approaching the mansion apprehensively. As he moved forward, the mansion seemed to loom more and more over him. He didn’t know if the building was supposed to intimidate him, but it did.

He rang the buzzer as his eyes wandered around the property, unable to focus on anything. He jumped slightly as the door swung open. What appeared to be a butler stood in front of him. “Apologies, sir,” the butler said. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. Sorry, I just got distracted. It’s a really…big house,” Scott said sheepishly.

“Yes, Mr. Hale is very proud of his home,” the man said, somewhat drily. “Mr. Hale has prepared a room for you. May I show you to it?”

“Oh, uh, sure. Lead the way. Please. Thank you,” Scott said nervously. He cringed internally as he followed the butler through the halls. But he soon forgot his gaffe as he toured through the house. It was decadently decorated without being extravagant, except for the fact that Scott passed more than one kitchen and seeming several living rooms. That seemed excessive. Finally they got to a bedroom, where the butler asked him to please wait and closed the doors behind Scott, leaving him alone.

When he had first walked into the room, it had seemed like a normal bedroom. Upon further inspection, however, Scott found several items that were highly suspect. For one thing, all the art on the wall featured young men undressed and in various compromising positions. For another, there were rings on a couple of the walls and coming from the ceiling that looked ideal for hanging things from them. Also, the ornate foot locker by the bed and a couple of armoires were shut and sealed with a padlock, which seemed like an unusual feature for antiques to have. The final piece of the puzzle was the four poster bed, which had lengths of rope tied to each of the posts at various lengths. Apparently, this was Peter’s specific BDSM room.

He was soon joined by Peter, looking just ridiculously hot. He was wearing a suit, as per usual, but Scott couldn’t help but notice that this one was slightly tighter than his normal suits were. “Ah, Scott,” he said coolly, “so glad you decided to join me. I have to say, I was afraid that you would back out. Not that I would judge you for doing so, I’ve just been looking forward to today.”

“I have been too,” Scott said honestly. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.”

Peter smiled comfortingly. “I am too, if we’re being honest. I think it’s normal for us to be nervous. It’s the first time we’re going to be interacting intimately. But I think if we ease into it, we should be fine.” He moved over to Scott, hesitant but somehow still confident. When he was only inches away, he said softly “Mind if I ease into you right now?”

Scott shook his head wordlessly and Peter leaned in for a kiss. It was a little tenuous at first, but it grew stronger by the second. Peter’s arms wrapped around Scott and held him firm, not overpowering him but still letting him know who had control. Scott’s whole body unconsciously relaxed and allowed Peter to take control of him. His hands were pressed against Peter’s chest, but not in an attempt to create distance between them. It was almost like a steadying effect, Scott’s hands gripping Peter’s chest to ground himself. Peter slowly broke away from Scott’s lips, kissing along Scott’s jawline until he reached Scott’s ear. “Why don’t we move this to the bed?” he asked softly.

He bent down a little bit and picked Scott up. He dropped Scott on the bed and started kissing his neck again, holding his wrists down as he did. Scott moaned softly as Peter ground against him, their erections rubbing together through their jeans. “Green, fucking green,” Scott gasped.

Peter pulled away and laughed gently. “Eager to get at it, huh, Scott? All right. Strip down to your underwear and wait for me. I’ll be right back.” He slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Scott tried to listen for a couple of seconds before giving up and doing as he was told.

He pulled off his clothes dropping them in a heap in a corner of the room, and stood waiting by the bed. A couple of minutes passed, and the mass of clothes was still bothering him. He listened for noise from the bathroom again, then hurried over and quickly folded his clothes, now placing hem in a nice neat stack. He bustled back toward the bed and waited once again. A couple more minutes passed, and Scott felt increasingly stupid standing there. All of a sudden, he had the feeling that he was being pranked. Any second now, camera crew were going to burst through the doors, pour out of the cabinets, and swing in through the windows.

Finally, the bathroom door swung open again, and Peter strode out. Peter hadn’t actually changed much. He had shed the jacket and tie, leaving them in the bathroom apparently.

“Good boy, waiting patiently,” Peter purred. “Some boys try to make themselves comfortable on the bed, and I have to punish them. Today is not about comfortable. Today is about learning discipline.” He stopped in front of Scott, looking him over appreciatively. “Today is going to be a very good day,” he murmured softly. “Where are your clothes?”

“Over there, uh, sir.” Scott gestured toward the corner where his clothes lay.

Peter grinned as he saw the tidy pile of clothes. “Wow, all nice and neat on the floor. Scott, I have to say, you’re a natural at this. Humble, agreeable, obedient…I’m going to have to make up reasons to punish you before long.” He pulled out a keyring from god only knows where and unlocked a nearby cabinet. He carefully placed Scott’s clothes inside, closing it again without locking it and placing the keyring on a small hook on the side of a cabinet. He turned back to Scott, eyes gleaming and lips curled in a smug smile. “Now, let’s get back to business.

“On to the bed,” he commanded. “Kneel at the foot of it.” Scott took a steadying breath and did as he told. As he knelt, Peter tied his wrists to the bedposts, securing his arms at 45 degree angles. Scott gave them a few testing tugs, but they of course held firm. He was, however, surprised to find that the ropes were about as comfortable as ropes could be, not rough or chafing at all.

Once he was done, Peter stood back and admired his work. “I have wanted to have you like this since the first time I saw you,” he said quietly. “So beautiful. Statuesque, almost.” He leaned over and gave Scott a deep, sensual kiss. Scott could feel the smirk as he did, and its presence was confirmed as Peter pulled away, looking quite self-satisfied.

Peter bent over and opened up the footlocker at the end of the bed, pulling out a riding crop. “I think it’s time got to know each other a little more…intimately. I’d like to see what you’re made of.” Peter traced the riding crop across Scott’s chest and stomach, letting it rest on Scott’s hip.

He quickly slapped Scott with it, the crop making a small “thwap” as it made contact with Scott’s skin. Scott whimpered slightly, his hips bucking in the opposite direction. Peter grinned. “Ooh, I like that reaction. This is going to be fun…” He ran the crop lightly over Scott’s skin, the leather just ghosting over Scott’s tingling flesh.

Peter ran his toy over Scott’s back for a few seconds before delivering three more smacks. Scott whimpered after each one. Each little noise and movement seemed to empower Peter, giving him even more confidence. Peter grabbed Scott by the hair and jerked Scott’s head back, kissing and biting his neck. Scott gasped, instinctively trying to draw back, but to no avail. Peter pulled off of Scott’s neck and grinned. “I see you’re a fighter,” he practically purred. “Don’t worry, I’ll work that out of you.”

He bent back down to the foot locker and pulled out a leather blindfold. He adjusted the strap and slipped it over Scott’s head. For some reason, Scott let out a whimper as it happened, and he could imagine Peter’s smirk. Scott knelt there in anticipation until he felt a smack against his abs. He flinched away, but another one came against his chest. Scott tried to withdraw again, but his bonds held firm. As he felt his chest heaving, he imagined Peter pacing, planning where he would strike next.

Peter in fact didn’t strike again, but swooped in for an intense, sensual kiss. His tongue immediately snuck into Scott’s mouth, muting any reaction Scott could have given. Peter held the back of Scott’s head, ensuring that Scott wouldn’t pull away, but Scott wouldn’t have even if the option were available. There was something about the passion of the kiss that drew him in and wouldn’t release him. Peter slowly pulled away, and Scott could feel him hovering nearby still. “Now you’ll never know where you stand with me,” Peter said. Scott could feel the smile behind his words.

Peter took the liberty of smacking him a few more times, then dropped the whip, letting it clatter on the floor. Scott could feel him clambering up on the bed behind him, and soon felt Peter’s hands snake up his stomach to his chest. He groped Scott’s pecs briefly, then his hands explored all of Scott’s flesh, squeezing muscles and teasing sensitive areas. His lips gently grazed Scott’s neck, leaving quick pecks here and there. Finally his hands made their way to Scott’s hips and, hesitating for a moment, dipped beneath his waistband.

Peter kept his thumbs hook around the elastic of Scott’s underwear, so that as his fingers and palms caressed Scott’s thighs, he was also disrobing Scott. Scott finally felt his underwear pool around his knees, and Peter’s hands ghosted back up Scott’s thighs, barely making any contact. The delicacy and precision of Peter’s movements was so enticing and captivating that it made a shudder run down Scott’s spine and straight to his crotch. Both hands wandered up to Scott’s torso again, gliding aimlessly across his body. “I know your body better than you can possibly imagine,” Peter whispered lightly against the base of Scott’s neck. Scott shivered and his head rolled back onto Peter’s shoulder.

Peter began to lay delicate kisses along Scott’s shoulders and neck, occasionally making his way all the way up to Scott’s jawline. One hand continued to roam Scott’s torso, mainly feeling Scott’s chest and lightly teasing his nipples. The other wrapped around the base of Scott’s dick and began to stroke, slow and measured. Scott felt his breathing become labored as Peter worked him over. He never came close to orgasm, but that didn’t seem to be Peter’s goal.

Peter’s hands eventually left their posts and trailed up Scott’s arms. Then Scott could feel his bonds loosen, then release completely. Peter gently laid him on his back, his head resting on pillows. Then Scott felt his hands once again be moved above his head and be tied to the bedframe. His legs were spread, and he could feel Peter lean over to give him another slow, sensual kiss.

Then, there was nothing for a couple of seconds. No pressure on the bed, no hands or lips tantalizing him. Finally, heard the sound of Peter’s clothes hitting the floor and the familiar sensation of the bed shifting as Peter rejoined. Scott raised his head in anticipation of another kiss, but Peter gently pushed him back down. Peter lifted Scott’s legs and slowly pushed inside of Scott.

Scott hadn’t even realized that Peter had already lubed up, but Peter slipped inside of him with little resistance. Scott moaned softly in surprise, but did his best to relax his body for Peter. He unconsciously bit his lip as Peter finished pushing inside of him and gave Scott some time to adjust. Then Peter began to thrust slowly.

Peter fucked him slowly, deliberately, taking his time. Scott briefly wondered if he was doing it to tantalize him, but something about the way Peter was behaving, slow breaths and gripping Scott’s hips tightly, told him that Peter was showing considerable restraint for some other reason.

Peter’s hands ran up Scott’s sides to his shoulders, and suddenly Peter’s entire body was on top of his. Peter kissed Scott’s neck lovingly, lavishing affection upon it before moving up Scott’s jaw and giving him a deep, carnal kiss. It was the kind of kiss you see a woman give her husband at the airport as he arrives home from his second tour of duty: desperate and longing, but grateful.

This went on for some time, Peter fucking him slowly while smothering him with tenderness, before Peter finally knelt back up and paid some long overdue attention to Scott’s cock. Peter stroked it meaningfully, each motion deliberately made for maximum pleasure. He did it in a way that brought Scott great pleasure, but over a long period of time, of which Scott had absolutely no concept anymore.

The soundtrack to this was Peter’s grunts and pants as he simultaneously got both of them off, accompanied by Scott’s soft sighs and gentle moans. It took some time, but Peter finally brought Scott to orgasm. It was intense. It was, without hyperbole, the most explosive orgasm Scott had ever had. Waves of pleasure ran through Scott, sending shivers up and down his spine. Scott could feel himself ejaculating across his chest and stomach, some of it even managing to hit himself in the face.

While Scott recovered from his own orgasm, Peter quickly pulled out of Scott and began his. There were a couple of low grunts, then Scott could feel Peter drench him in even more cum. Peter exhaled slowly, stroking both of them gently before getting off the bed again.

There was a couple seconds of silence, punctuated only by Scott’s labored, ragged breaths, before Peter began to dry Scott off with a very soft towel. He did a careful, deliberate job, thorough as he possibly could. Finally he finished, and Scott heard the towel quietly crumple to the floor. Peter rejoined him on the bed for the final time, lying next to him. Scott could feel the ropes around his wrists slacken, then release, and the blindfold was at last slipped off.

The first thing he saw was Peter’s face, tired and glistening with sweat, leaning for another quick kiss. Then Peter slumped into the pillow next to Scott and pulled him into a loving embrace. The only sound was their slow breathing, slowly syncing up with one another. They stayed like this for some time before Scott finally asked “How long was that?”

“A couple of hours,” Peter said softly. “I hadn’t meant for it to go that long, but I couldn’t help but indulge, and you never objected. Granted, I should have asked you, but I lost myself in the throes of passion.” He fell silent again, absently stroking Scott’s hair before adding “None of that went according to plan.”

“What was the plan?” Scott asked, his words slightly muffled against Peter’s chest.

Peter shrugged. “We started off right. The little bit of whipping went nicely. I noticed how lovely your body was when it was contorting and writhing and decided that I wanted to go in for a feel. It was all going well until your head rolled back on my shoulder. There was something so...remarkable about your implicit trust in me that I just wanted to do everything in my power to pleasure you. Very unexpected.

“What was supposed to happen was some very light flogging, just a touch of electroshock with a violet wand, some fun with dildos, and then I’d have my rabid way with you. But to be perfectly honest, I wouldn’t have changed a thing about this session. You have this streak of innocence and vulnerability running through you that makes it hard to take advantage of you.”

Scott nuzzled into Peter’s chest, laying soft little pecks every now and again. “I don’t have anything to compare it to, but I thought that it went phenomenally. And I know it sounds cliché, but I feel like I could almost...learn from you. You just have a way with people. You know them so well.”

Peter planted a gentle kiss into Scott’s hair. “I have a knowledge of people because I see them from a distance. I don’t view myself as one of them. You have no need for that. You – you bring people to you, and they just tell you who you really are. They trust you implicitly, because you trusted them first. You have a gift.” There was silence, then “I’m lucky to have met you, Scott. I think we all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end of this fic. I had actually originally intended this to be a one shot, but I left it open to more. I continued due to what I felt to be overwhelming support, which I greatly appreciated and am still shocked and humbled by, especially considering the fact that this was PWP that I accidentally added a shit-ton of character development to. But I've decided that I'd like to move on to greener pastures in terms of fics, so I'm drawing New Toys to a close. Again, thank you for the incredible amount of love and support. I would have never gotten this far without it.


	6. Chapter 6

            Stiles lay on the bed, holding his phone. He had gone through his normal cycle of Facebook-Tumblr-Twitter-Instagram approximately 38 times and had concluded that there was no new content anywhere on the Internet. He had scrolled through Netflix, but anything that looked interesting was something that he and Scott vowed to watch together. He didn’t want to eat, and there were no errands to run, so he had condemned himself to lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for Scott to call on his way home.

            Scott, of course, was over at Peter’s house, although really it was more like Peter’s palace, complete with a sex dungeon. He hated the days when Scott visited Peter. As much as he loved and supported Scott and wanted him to explore his sexuality, he still felt lonely when Scott was with someone else. And he felt shitty for feeling lonely and even kind of jealous, since he had okayed the whole thing after Scott was so forthright to begin with. And he knew that if he began to raise even the slightest concern, that Scott would stop immediately, but he didn’t want to do that to his boyfriend. Ever since Scott had started seeing Peter, Stiles had noticed that Scott had a new spring in his step. He was more confident, more affectionate, and had somehow even gotten better in bed. Peter was a good thing for Scott, and Stiles didn’t want to take a good thing away from him.

            Maybe Stiles needed a good thing. Scott had something affirmative and pleasurable, so why shouldn’t Stiles? There was the gym, but Stiles only liked to go with Scott, because Scott’s boundless energy and enthusiasm was the only thing that motivated him. He briefly considered yoga, but then remembered that he was neither flexible nor good at balancing. Cooking was in the mix for quite a while, but then he remembered that it was summer, so he couldn’t really use the oven or stove, and their apartment complex didn’t have any outdoor grills. He was debating the merits of wine tasting and online gambling when his phone buzzed. He scrambled up to answer it, but slumped back into the bed when he saw that it was just a text from Derek. He sighed and swiped his phone open to answer it, holding

            **“Hey. What’re you up to today?”** it read.

            _“Not much. Scott’s in a session with your uncle today, so I’m just waiting for him to get home. You?”_

            **“Working at the shop. It’s pretty empty today, so I’m just binge-watching some of the porn that’s been returned. No hobbies?”**

            _“Not many. None that I do without Scott, at least.”_

            **“You need a life outside of your boyfriend and your job.”**

            _“Thanks for the impromptu therapy session, Dr. Bigcock.”_

            **“That’s funny, I just finished watching Dr. Bigcock a half hour ago. Besides, I’m not the therapist, that’s Uncle Peter.”**

            _“Wait, your uncle is a psychologist? Why would a psychologist open a restaurant? Oh my god, does he conduct experiments on his guests????”_

            **“Calm down you dope. He’s not actually a psychologist. But he got his B.S. in Psychology. Then he got an M.B.A. and opened the restaurant because he really enjoys money. But he considered going into licensed therapy. I think he still does sometimes.”**

            _“Well, that explains why Scott is doing so well. I swear, since he started seeing Peter, he’s been so happy. Peter should be a sex therapist or something. That’s a real thing, right?”_

            **“I’ll tell him you said that. He’ll be pleased. Glad to hear that Scott’s doing well, too. But please stop talking about my uncle having sex. I don’t need that mental image.”**

            _“Sorry. I try to avoid picturing it too. I’m not the jealous type, but Scott’s just been feeling so fulfilled, I can’t help but fell like I’m missing something.”_

            **“Maybe you should try a session. I’m sure Uncle Peter could do a double session with the both of you if you’re nervous or want to be with Scott. In fact, I’d bet he’d jump at the chance. Also, I’m picturing it again and it needs to STOP.”**

            _“I don’t think I could do it. From what I’ve talked about with Scott, it sounds like they’ve worked up to some pretty intense stuff. I’d need like, Diet BDSM or something.”_

            **“Hell, I could do that. I’ve done some light bondage and fetish play. If you want, I could start coming over and playing with you while Scott is busy.”**

            Stiles was so startled by this that he dropped his phone, which bounced off his nose and onto the bed beside him. He sat up and picked up the phone again, rereading the text as he rubbed his nose gingerly. He hesitated before responding, thinking carefully.

            _“Are you serious? I’d have to talk it over with Scott first, but are you serious???”_

            **“Sure. I like you, and I think we’d be compatible. And maybe it’s what you’re looking for. Not something that pushes you out of your comfort zone, but just stretches your boundaries for a little bit. You could probably do with a little loss of control. It’d be good for you.”**

            _“Maybe? I don’t know…”_

            **“Light bondage and a couple of toys. Maybe a gag since you’re, you know, noisy. That’s as heavy as it’d get, I swear. We’d have a safeword or safe-rhythmic-tapping-pattern if you’re gagged and everything.”**

            _“Let me talk it over with Scott first. I’ll get back to you, I promise.”_

            **“Cool. No pressure. You take all the time you need.”**

            Stiles flopped back over on the bed, phone bouncing out of his hand. He didn’t bother retrieving it. The idea was intriguing, and Derek was sexy as fuck, but Stiles wasn’t sure that he was the right person for that kind of situation. He’d have to have a long talk with Scott.

* * *

             “I think you should do it,” Scott said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “He’s right, the loss of control would be good for you.”

            As soon as he had gotten home, Stiles had dragged him to the privacy of their bedroom (despite the fact that they were alone in the apartment) and recapped the entire conversation with Derek, reading select quotes from the texts for dramatic event. Scott had sat listening patiently as Stiles worked himself into a bigger and bigger frenzy. As it was, Stiles was pacing manically, gesticulating wildly with his phone in hand.

            “That’s just the sort of thing that people say to dictators or tyrannical monarchs that they want to get out of the way!” Stiles exclaimed. “That’s not what you say when you wanna get someone laid!”

            Scott sighed deeply “Okay, seriously, look at yourself. Derek offered to fuck with a little ropeplay and you’ve managed to turn yourself into a psychopath. All he’s offering you is a little release. It’s nice when someone else takes control of you for a little while. It’s worked pretty well for me.”

            Stiles stopped mid-pace and stared at him. “You think giving up control is healthy?”

            Scott shrugged. “Not all your control. You can still throw a flag on the play and stop the whole session if something feels wrong. But it means that someone else is in control of your pleasure. It sounds weird, but it’s really relaxing, I promise.”

            Stiles sat silently on the edge of the bed, turning his phone over and over in his hands. “I’m just not sure if it’s right for me,” he said finally.

            “Only one way to find out,” Scott replied. “Just give it a try. You trust Derek, right?”

            “Yeah, sure.”

            “So trust him to get you where you need to go. You said yourself that I seemed happier. Let yourself feel that. Worst case scenario, you get halfway through weird sex then stop.”

            Stiles was silent for a little bit, then slowly said, “I guess there’s no harm in trying it…I’ll give him a call.”

            Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles on the cheek. “Good. Be adventurous. Have weird sex with hot boys. Explore a little bit.”

            “I’m still not sure that this is healthy,” Stiles replied, somewhat critically. “It’s definitely not normal.”

            Scott shrugged again. “Who decides what’s normal and healthy? Hey, while we’re on the topic of sex with hot boys, you want to fool around right now? I’m still kind of horny.”

            Stiles exhaled exasperatedly and pulled off his shirt. “You’re exhausting now that you’re all satisfied and fulfilled, you know that?”

* * *

            The day finally came about two weeks later. Scott had another session planned with Peter, and Derek was off work, so they planned the encounter for then. Derek came over a little bit early, and walked Stiles through what was going to happen step-by-step. They agreed on a little bit of rope bondage, a ball gag, and a slender, vibrating plug (“Revenge for not including me in the Scott’s birthday edging!”) as their equipment for the session. Stiles nixed the small rubber paddle that Derek had brought, but agreed to light spanking if the suitable occasion arose. Stiles chose a safeword (“bananagram”) and a safe-pattern for when he was gagged (“short-long-short-long”, the rhythm with which he said “bananagram”).

            Stiles also agreed to a fun uniform that Derek had thrown in, a couple of wrestling singlets for the both of them. His was blue and fairly standard looking, maybe a little low in the chest. Derek’s, meanwhile, was white, but dipped all the way down to his navel, showing off his amazing body. As Stiles slipped into his singlet, he couldn’t help but get a little hard. He had been nervous at first, but now that it was happening, he felt excited. Stiles could see now where Scott was getting the rush from. The anticipation was almost enough for him.

            Stiles stood in his bedroom as Derek fastened his hands behind his back. “Are you ready?” Derek asked, holding the gag.

            “Let’s do it,” Stiles said, bouncing slightly in eagerness.

            Derek grinned as he slipped the gag into Stiles’ mouth. He connected his phone to a speaker and some thumping porn music began to play quietly in the back ground. He leaned against the edge of the bed and softly, but commandingly, said “Come here.”

            Stiles moved towards him, a bit awkwardly, arms bound behind him. As he approached the bed, Derek’s hand reached out and begin to caress and stroke his dick through the fabric of the singlet. Stiles begin to harden instantly, thrusting unconsciously into Derek’s outstretched hand.

            Derek reached around his waist and pulled him a little bit closer. His hand began to tenderly graze Stiles’ round ass as his Derek swooped in to kiss his neck. Derek’s mouth began to work Stiles’ skin, lips and tongue massaging Stiles’ skin lightly. Derek’s hand began to gently squeeze Stiles’ ass, groping slowly and deliberately.

            Then both hands moved to Stiles’ chest, delicately pushing him back. Derek slid off the bed and kneeled in front of him. Both of his hands gripped Stiles’ hips and began to lick Stiles’ dick through the spandex. Stiles gasped as Derek’s mouth attacked him, sucking and enveloping Stiles’ cock and balls. He threw his head back and moaned as Derek worked him over.

            Then Derek slowly stood up, licking a stripe up Stile’s dick and stomach until he reached the bare skin of Stiles’ chest. He tauntingly slipped one of the straps of the singlet of Stiles’ shoulder, exposing Stiles’ nipple. Derek grinned as he leaned in and began to lightly suck it. As Derek’s teeth grazed it, nibbling on it gently. Stiles’ cheeks flushed and he began to whimper quietly.

            Derek straightened up slowly, kissing his way back up Stiles’ chest and neck before kissing Stiles over the gag. He tweaked Stiles’ still-exposed nipple as they fake made out. Stiles’ tongue pressed up against the back of the gag, aching to meet Derek’s.

            Then Derek pulled away again, running his hands up and down Stiles’ helpless frame. Then, all at once, Derek’s hand plunged down inside the front of Stiles’ dick, grasping it firmly. Stiles groaned loudly through the gag as Derek slowly began to pump. His body writhed in pleasure as Derek stroked him steadily. But before Stiles could get too far into the throes of pleasure, Derek had pulled his hand out again, leaving Stiles panting and frustrated.

            Derek paced around Stiles’ heaving frame, and stood directly behind him. Then he pulled down Stiles’ other shoulder strap and lowered both sides of the singlet to just underneath Stiles’ pecs. His hands snaked upwards and began to grope Stiles’ chest, squeezing Stiles’ firm body. Derek pushed up against him, and Stiles could feel Derek’s thick erection pressing into his ass. Stiles couldn’t help but lean back into it, his head rolling back onto Derek’s shoulder.

            Derek took advantage of the position to move his mouth back onto Stiles’ neck. This time, however, he did so with much more force, one hand even holding onto Stile’s hair for emphasis. Derek’s tongue practically molested Stiles’ jawline and ear as Derek worshipped Stiles’ body. Then Derek backed off slightly, moving one hand down to grope Stile’s ass as the other started pull the singlet down further. Stiles moaned, his body contorting as Derek took control of it.

            Then Derek pulled off entirely, and stalked back around to Stile’s front. In one smooth motion, he took the front of the singlet and tucked it behind Stiles’ balls, exposing Stiles’ rock hard cock. Derek grinned as he kneeled down, then deep-throated it all at once.

            Stiles practically doubled over as Derek began to aggressively suck him off. He whimpered and thrust slightly into Derek’s hot mouth. Derek, for his part, held Stiles firmly in place by grabbing his ass and effectively pushing Stiles’ dick further into mouth. Stiles’ hand clenched and flailed helplessly behind his back as Derek forcibly pleasured him. Then, as soon as he started getting close to cumming, Derek pulled off and stood back up. “Next step,” he said to Stiles, smirking.

            The next several minutes involved untying Stiles, slipping him out of the singlet, then bending him over the bed and tying him to the other side, so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground and his arms were stretched out in front of him. Derek took every opportunity he could to tweak a nipple, give Stiles’ firm ass a quick smack, or give Stiles a quick but very deep kiss. “Are you still okay to keep going?” he asked, before moving onto the next part of the session.

            Stiles nodded emphatically, the power of speech having temporarily abandoned him. Then Derek kneeled down behind him and began to aggressively eat him out.

            Stiles, amidst the ecstasy, had a brief flashback to when Derek had eaten Scott out. He remembered Scott squirming as Derek had worked him over with just his mouth. Stiles had ridden Derek’s face afterwards, and it was good, but he knew that Derek couldn’t quite get the accuracy and depth that he had with Scott, and Stiles had wondered what he missed.

            Now he knew. Derek’s tongue was expertly skilled, strong and firm, but dexterous and quick all at once. Derek would switch between tongue fucking him and rimming him, alternating to great effect. His tongue would slip inside Stiles’ tight hole, penetrating him, then pull back out, dancing lightly around the sensitive pucker of Stiles’ ass. Stiles whined loudly throughout, back arching and muscles flexing involuntarily as Derek worked him over.

            Then Derek stood up, holding the butt plug that he had somehow managed to lube up as he ate Stiles out. He positioned it outside Stiles’ ass, then slowly pushed inside. Stiles moaned as it penetrated him, pushing inside his tight hole. Once it was secured inside of him, Derek turned it on. Stiles gasped as it began to buzz inside of him, squirming as he tried to get used to it. Derek gave his ass couple of smacks for good measure, then got up on the bed, kneeling in front of Stiles.

            He guided Stiles’ mouth to the head of his massive cock, then slowly pushed it past Stiles’ lips. Stiles had sucked his dick before, and remembered the experience fondly, or fondle-y, as the case might be. But this was an entire different experience altogether. Whereas last time, he had been sucking, this time, Derek was fucking.

            Once Derek had moved it in and out of Stiles’ mouth a couple of times, he began to thrust roughly. Derek’s hand gripped Stiles’ hair as he fucked Stiles’ face, grunting with each forward movement. Derek knew the size of his cock well enough to not force Stiles to gag on it, but eventually Stiles could feel his jaw starting to ache, struggling to take all of Derek’s monstrous dick.

            Finally Derek, pulled it back out again, and got back down of the bed. He pulled the vibrator back out, agonizingly slowly. Stiles let out a low groan is it came out, stretching his hole. He heard the sound of lube being slicked up, then heard one more “Are you ready?” He nodded, nervous with anticipation, but still excited. He felt Derek position himself, the slowly force his humongous cock in Stiles’ tight hole.

            Stiles moaned so loudly as Derek pushed into him that he was practically wailing. Stiles rarely ever bottomed, so even after being lubed up and stretched by the vibrator, his tight ass was still practically virginal. But Derek took great care to insert himself slowly. He pushed in excruciatingly slowly, every inch feeling like an eternity. Eventually, Stiles felt Derek’s hips pressed against him, and he realized that Derek was completely inside of him.

            Derek gave him a few seconds to adjust, then began to thrust slowly. He started with a steady pace, then began to work up faster and faster until he was fucking Stiles rough and hard. Stiles, in the meantime, was held tight against the bed. With no gag to muffle him, he was able to scream with pleasure, his high and loud as Derek pounded him into the bed.

            At one point, Derek leaned over and single handedly released Stiles from his bondage. Then he pulled Stiles up by the shoulder until Stiles was standing upright, Derek gripped Stiles’ hips, continuing to fuck him like a train. Stiles held onto the sheets, his almost painfully hard dick standing erect. As Derek began slamming into his prostate, Stiles couldn’t help himself. He leaned back, and with the loudest moan of the session, came all over his stomach and chest.

            As he felt Stiles tighten and constrict around him, Derek couldn’t help but cum. With a couple of final thrusts, Derek emptied a massive amount cum into Stiles ass. He pulled out of a desperately gasping Stiles, and turned him around gently. He enveloped Stiles in a deep embrace and kissed him passionately. It was sensual, safe, and comforting all at once.

            Finally they pulled away. Stiles pressed his cheek to Derek’s chest, trying to catch his breath and regain control of his turbulent emotions. One of Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist, while the other hand stroked his hair. Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head softly before asking “How do you feel?”

            Stiles took a while to respond. Finally, he answered “I really wanna cry, but I’m not sure if it’s from relief or pleasure or confusion or what.”

            The hand that was in Stiles’ hair moved to Stiles’ chin, gently pulling Stiles’ face up to meet Derek’s gaze. “But do you feel okay? Were you okay with everything that happened? Did it feel wrong or bad at any point?” Stiles didn’t hesitate to shake his head. “Would you want to do this again at some point.”

            “Derek,” Stiles said firmly, “if I didn’t think that my body would give out from under me, I’d do it again right now. I don’t know what your schedule is like, but any second you’re not working, eating, or sleeping, you’re gonna be fucking me.” Derek threw his head back and laughed loudly, but Stiles continued to stare him down. “No, I’m serious. Get your phone out. I’m gonna be booking you regularly from now on.”


End file.
